


Look what you just made me do

by Homestuck_Gay_Bean



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Light Angst, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Homestuck_Gay_Bean
Summary: Crowley has fucked up.Aziraphale is coping with food.





	1. Chapter 1

Soaking wet and probably drunk, a bedraggled demon sought shelter in his angelic boyfriend's bookshop, stumbling in with a poorly protected package clutched tightly in his pale hands.   
"I'm back!" He grunted to the (hopefully) empty shop, clumsily navigating his way around a table of books. Shoving a few novels aside, he plunked the wrapped package down on the display, before swiping the sleeve of his jacket across the fogged lense of his designer shades.

Sitting in a lounge chair, Aziraphale looked up at the soaking demon. "Dear heavens what happened to you, Crowley?" He asked, rushing over to his demon counterpart. He grabbed a white towel, pressing it to his face. He ignored his urge to make sure the books were safe from the dripping demon, instead trying to dry him off.

"Well for one its raining." He complained, gesturing angrily towards the front window. The sassy man allowed his partner to dry him, finding the attention and fuss to be incredibly pleasing.

He sighed, nodding. "Yes, yes, Luv I know. But, you should have come sooner!" The chubby angel continued to fuss over him, making the man remove his shoes and soaking socks.

"I was.. busy." He mumbled, hopping backwards as he kicked off his dripping footwear. Crowley also shed his jacket, flinging it carelessly onto the floor.  
"It's not a big deal, angel, I'm not going to get sick or anything!"

Aziraphale quickly picked up the wet items, setting them on the coat rack and on the ground.   
"Busy? With what persay?" He asked, wiping him down some more. He dragged him over to the couch.

"I got you a book." He declared, squirming away as he flopped down onto the piece of comfortable furniture. "A signed copy, its over there if you'd stop worrying about me long enough to look at it."   
Well, he was half telling the truth. Most of the time had been spent retracing his steps to find the previously borrowed book he'd lost.

He glanced over, a childish glint in his eyes. "Really? Crowley how thoughtful of you." He said, walking over to the package on his desk. He unwrapped it quickly and neatly, eyes on the book in question. "Oh? Luv, I have this one. I let you borrow recently if I remember correctly." He looked in on the signature. Yup, it was authentic. But why would he buy this for him, if he knew he already had it. That's just unnecessary. And a waste.

"Oh, you know me, always making sure you have a spare." He snorted. No, that was nothing like him, and this was more likely the first time it'd ever happened.   
He clearly didn't want to discuss it, though. The demon slouched down, against the arm of the English angel's couch.  
"Not a very polite thing to say about someones gift." He grumbled.

He shook his head, turning to him.   
"Oh, it's not like that, Deary. Sorry if I sounded rude." He set it down, walking over to his demonic lover.   
"I was just wondering where my other copy went. I lent it to you, didn't I?" He looked at him, a slight worried look in his face.

"No, not me, some other dashingly handsome demon perhaps."   
He retorted, a sharp hint of guilt at the edge of his tone. He hated lying to Aziraphale, about things that mattered at least, but he hated the angel's scoldings even more.

He rolled his eyes at him, smiling a little. "I don't know any other dashingly handsome demons, Crowley. So you're my first suspect." He said teasingly, thinking he had merely forgotten it at his abode, or something of the sorts.

"A human, then?"  
He suggested, rolling over to face away, like a sulking child. He should probably just spit it out now, say he lost it and give up, save them both the trouble.  
But he was not a smart demon. Just a questionable one.

He shook his head.   
"No, I keep a good record of it. I'll go check." He went, honestly still reading the man. He flipped through a binder, finding the list.   
"Yes, Crowley. You borrowed this book over two months ago?" He raised an eyebrow at him.   
"Have you not finished it yet?"

"I'm a painfully slow reader. Do I even know how to read? I've forgotten."   
Crowley mused, sitting up. It was probably about time to run away.   
"Oh, you know what? I forgot to water my plants today. I really should go do that."

Aziraphale nodded, sighing sadly. "Alright, dear. Grab that book while you're there, okay?" He asked, a small smile directed to the demon. He was acting so strange. Like something was wrong. But he wouldn't pry, as that would be rude to his privacy.

Crowley stared at him for a minute, scowling. He didn't really see away out of this one-  
"I lost the damn book." He muttered harshly, the confession barely audible. He still wasnt visibly ashamed, just deeply annoyed by this encounter. He knew it was his fault, he just hoped the angel's reaction was better than the one he was so guardedly waiting for.

Aziraphale looked back at him, very confused. "What? What do you mean you lost it?" He didn't look mad persay, just confused. His property, gone? Because his lover lost it? No way. He was joking, assuredly.

"I mean I did have it, but now I do not."   
He replied dully, reclaiming his damp jacket from the rack. He hissed, continuing;  
"Its really not my fault, I forgot it.. somewhere." He shrugged. The demon couldn't even remember the actual place he left it at.

His eyes widened. "Crowley! I entrusted that book with you, and you lose it!" He stomped over to him, face turning slightly red.   
"Crowley, do you not know how much someone would have paid for that? And I let you borrow it, for free, and now it's gone! Instead of fessing up to it, you buy a brand new signed copy, which has very little value compared to the other! The other was an original print!" He yelled, now looking very pissed off.

"Thats my cue to leave." He yelped, hastily shoving on his wet shoes, not worrying about the absence of socks. He could demon magic that problem away later, right now he just had to get out.   
"I'm sorry, angel!" Crowley attempted a smile, hopping towards the door. Diffuse the situation with shitty indifference? Hell yes. Another bad plan? Obviously.   
"I'm a demon who likes to drink, what did you expect to happen?"

He grabbed the taller man by the collar of his coat, frowning at him.   
"Oh no, Dear. You are not leaving!" He pulled him away from the door, trying(failing) to calm himself down.   
"Sit down, now." He pushed him towards the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

Well he certainly fucked that plan up.   
"Aziraphale, it's really just a book, I'll get you five more." He reasoned, albiet poorly, throwing himself down once more. The whole 'priceless copy' thing clearly went way over Crowley's head with this one.

He push him down on the couch, scowling. "That won't fix the fact that you broke your promise to me. You said you would not lose it, or let it be harmed, Crowley!" He stood up straight, glaring down at the guilty demon.

He stood up in protest, not liking the unfair position of being below his angelic partner.   
"And I'm sorry! I'll say sorry a million times over, but I'm not sure what it is that you expect me to do about the very missing book." He countered, attempting to wiggle away again.

He shoved him back down onto the couch, glaring down at him. "You are not getting out of this, Snake." He hissed at him, turning to a drawer.

He resigned quietly to his fate, foot tapping impatiently against a murky puddle forming on the floor.   
He was a bit unnerved by his boyfriend's anger, just now realizing that he was actually mad about this. Maybe he should have brought flowers, too.   
"Did you really just call me 'snake'?" He asked, acting playfully offended to hide his growing uncertainty.

He didn't respond, still sifting through the desk drawer. He soon found what he was looking for and held it up. He smirked, looking down at his lover with a devious glint in his eyes. "Do you know what this is?" He asked, gesturing to the black leather collar in his hand.

"...No clue." Crowley shrugged, squinting at the object in question. He felt mildly intimidated at this point, but part of him couldn't really see the peaceful chubby angel as any sort of real threat.   
"What does it have to do with the book?"

"You're going to be punished." He said simply, walking towards him. He quickly took off Crowley's sun glasses before the demon could protest.

His mouth fell open to complain, or at least share his confusion, but he was too lost to even know what to ask. Instead, he blinked up at him like an idiot, eyes adjusting quickly to the sudden change in lighting.   
"No, I am not!" He decided finally. "Give my glasses back."

"No." He said curtly, pressing the other man's head back into the couch. He stared into his eyes, hiding his love for them. They were so pretty, but he hid them.   
"Tonight, no glasses." The angel spatout and he put the collar onto his lover.   
"And try and take off that collar, will reward you in a good hard spanking."

The demon tried to move away, huffing quiet curses and empty threats. This hadnt been what he was expecting at all.  
He fought, but as soon as the collar was fastened, Crowley paused. Lifting one hand, he tugged at it gently, testing it.   
"You wouldn't do that." He growled, glancing away.

He shot him a look, grabbing another item from the drawer. He held up a leather whip with angel wings on the end of it. "Oh really? You don't believe I will be able to?" He asked, staring at the dominated demon.

He sunk down against the couch, shaking his head. The collar was proof enough that Aziraphale was capable of whatever it was he was doing.   
"Of course you, of all angels, would own a whip." He chuckled nervously, rolling his eyes.

He chuckled, smacking it against his hand."I got it just for you, Pet." He said sweetly, getting off of his lap. "Get up." He commanded, scowling down at him. "You aren't allowed to wear clothing either."

Crowley blinked once more at him, slow and lazy, before smiling mischeviously. He removed only his shoes, allowing them to fall to the floor as he curled up on the couch.   
"I like my clothing, and I like this couch." He informed the angel. Any other time and he'd be out of it in a second. He just wanted to see how serious his lover was about it, before actually accepting this 'punishment'. "I think I'll keep it on for now."

He frowned, leaning over him. "Are you sure about that?" He asked, crossing his arms again. "I am very close to pulling you off this couch and kicking your ass." He hissed at the demon, whipping his arm down causing a loud snap.

He lifted his head, staring up at him thoughtfully. He considered the statement, barely even flinching from the sound. Then, he nodded.   
"Yes, I'm very sure."  
He declared confidently, letting his head drop to the comfort of the couch once more. He closed his eyes, not even hiding his smirk.

Aziraphale quickly picked him up, throwing him to the ground. "Remove your clothes or I will shred them along with you." He spat at him, smacking the back of his head harshly.

His eyes snapped right back open and he winced, yanking off his jacket and shirt in record time. After fumbling with the button, his pants joined the pile of discarded clothing rather quickly, too.   
"Happy?" He snarled, twisting around to look back at him.

He snapped his wrist again, hitting the hard wood floor. "All of your clothes." He hissed, snarling back at the demon. "I will not tolerate disobedience."

He flinched away, pulling off what little else remained to protect his body from the harsh leather. He was fully naked now, except for the collar.  
With a fake, innocent smile, he reached up quickly to remove it. It was what the angel had told him to do, after all.

This time when the angel snapped his wrist, Aziraphale actually hit the demon.   
"What the hell did I say!"   
He yelled at him, eyes wide in anger.  
"Do not touch that damn collar or you'll be seeing twenty lashings in your future!"

He grunted, gasping quietly. He refused to allow himself any sort of yelling or crying out, but damn that hurt like a motherfucker.   
"Aziraphalllleee." He whined, rolling onto his stinging back to look up at him better. "That's cruel. I was only obeying, like you insisted I do."

He hit him again, frowning at him.  
"You were breaking my damn rules. I will not tolerate it! You are to behave, Pet."   
He ordered, walking around the demon on the ground.

Another soft grunt, and he grinned, sitting up.   
"Collar stays on, then. Got it." Crowley assured him snarkily, sitting cross-legged on the smooth floor. The understanding was accompanied by another eyeroll.

Aziraphale lifted him by his hair, throwing him onto his knees. "Disgusting." He growled at him, slapping him. "Do not back talk me." He stood up, staring down at him. "I am honestly angry with you."

The demon choked, suprised and excited, and feeling incredibly ashamed. This was definitely about the book, he thought, and somewhere in between the argument and now, he realized how badly he needed to make it right. It felt good, though, the need to please his lover, so he indulged in it.   
Lifting his head, he remained still, hands resting on his thighs.   
"Angry about the book?" He asked, no hint of sarcasm in his tone this time.

He stared down at him, not responding. He threw the whip on the ground, walking away from him. He walked into the back of the shop, slamming the door. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to fucking see him.


	2. What, Don't you eat to cope too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale stuffs himself, instead of facing his problems.
> 
> less angst

He nodded to himself, sighing. That was what he thought.  
He didn't move from his spot, just knelt their uncomfortable and vulnerable, until his legs shook. He should probably put his clothes back on, or remove the damn collar, or clean up, but he didn't know if he should. Aziraphale wasn't far away, probably just relaxing. He slid his fingers in between the collar and his neck, curling them around the object and letting them linger there.  
Would his angel leave him over the book? The thought left him feeling even more insecure.  
"Aziraphale?" He called after a while, sounding a bit annoyed. It was better than sounding desperate.

The angel came back in, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What do you want."  
He said, his tone much softer than earlier. He had changed his clothes to something more comfortable, and had a brown smudge around his mouth.

Crowley gestured to himself, still naked and on his now aching knees.  
"I can move now, yes?" He asked, hopeful. He was a bit irritated that the angel had just left him there, but his self doubt reassured him he deserved it.

He paused for a moment, nodding. He glanced away, feeling guilt for what he had done. But, he also felt like he did the right thing, and was reading too much into his actions. Crowley deserved a form of punishment, but why did he feel so bad about it. He was too tired for this. Too stressed about his own bullshit.

He shifted quietly, moving to sit and rest for a moment before picking up his abandoned clothing, redressing himself in silence. Once that was done, he hesitated, before removing the darkly colored collar, placing it gently on the floor.  
"I suppose you want me to leave now?" The demon sneered, his wavering voice betraying his calm actions.

He shook his head, walking back towards the living area of the book shop. Where he would sit down, in front of the giant chocolate cake that he had been gorging his feelings on previously. Better feel pain instead of feelings. He would clean up the shop later. For now, there was a German chocolate cake that was calling his name.

He watched the man, squinting. That was unhelpful and honestly not very comforting. With a sigh, he returned the whip and collar back to the drawer his angry angel had pulled them from, demon-magicking away the pools of rainwater, before nervously entering Aziraphale's room and closing the door behind. He looked around, slumping quietly in a corner near the door, watching him eat.

He glanced at him, putting his fork down out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. His reasons for being sorry were obvious to him. Though others, perhaps not. He was always a big believer of planning things out, after consent was given. But this time? No. He forced it on Crowley. He hurt him. That wasn't acceptable. Not in his mind.

"You're allowed to be mad, angel." Crowley shrugged. He flashed a tired but sympathetic smile, before averting his gaze to the floor.  
He didn't really want to talk about what happened, mostly because he wasnt big on feelings jams, but also partially because he still blamed himself for it. He had, after all, lost the book. It just sucked that Aziraphale left him to doubt and worry, just as he had finally accepted the responsibility for his mistake.

He nodded, folding his hands in his lap and proceeding to stare at them. Today was not a good day in his book, literally and figuratively. He cursed himself for being rude, and then abandoning his lover there. He had his punishment. After punishment is aftercare. He nodded to himself, standing up. Aziraphale walked to Crowley, for what felt likes years doing so.

He froze, tensing up despite his slouched, relaxed pose.  
"You're allowed to be angry, but I'd prefer if you not continue." He warned, glaring up at him. He began to move, pulling himself up to get away. He wasn't panicking or anything, just irritated and done with the mess of things.

Aziraphale tried to hide his sadness, but fuck if he was shit at that. "Love..." He muttered to him, reaching out to him. Nothing about him this time suggested malice or hate or anger. Just sadness. A consuming sadness that was eating away at Aziraphale. He wanted to hold onto the only man that made him happy. And eat. He was kind of hungry.

On one hand, Crowley was increasingly more pissed about the harsh treatment, and Aziraphale was the last person he wanted to deal with. On the other hand- well, the angel was his only real friend. And he was admittedly sad, so, he needed a friend.  
That complicated things.  
"What?" He snapped, already on his feet and headed for the door again.

He flinched gently, staring down at the ground. "I really am sorry... I shouldn't have treated you like that over a book..." When he looked back up at him, tears glistened in his eyes. "I... I love you... I know that isn't what you want to hear right now, but I... I want you to stay..."

His gaze did not soften.  
"I'm not going to comfort you." He mumbled. It seemed harsh, but is the only way he knew to express what he felt: that he could not comfort the angel because he himself had been hurt by the events and he really didnt think it was fair.  
"Sorry I lost your damn book." He stomped back into the other half of the bookshop- not leaving, just snatching his shades from the table. His own eyes were threatening to leak and he didn't want to show that kind of weakness.  
He had to be cool.

He followed him quickly, trying not to cry as hard as he could. He stopped at the door "Fine!" He yelled, feeling the Cascade of tears rolling down his cheeks. "Not like I care!" He stared at him from across the room, practically sobbing at the demon. "And take your damn book! I don't want it!" He screeched, his wobbly legs giving out from beneath him. He convulsed on the ground, but made no moves to get up off of it

Crowley hissed, shoving the glasses onto his face just as his own tears threatened to fall.  
"Oh would you shut it?" He huffed, scooping his stupid angel off the floor. There was no avoiding the feelings jam that was to come.  
"And I thought I was the dramatic one." He sniffled, dropping him down on the couch.

The chubby angel pressed himself to his chest, crying harder. "I don't know what came over me..." He sobbed, clutching him harder. He was trembling, scared that Crowley would do the same to him in return. "I was so angry I didn't know what to do! I..." He broke down again.

"Calm down, I can't talk to you like this." He told him quietly, rubbing the distraught angel's back awkwardly. His emotions were getting all over him and it was just awful. "Shh, we'll talk, try to calm yourself." He pleaded.

He nodded, slowing his breathing until crying was just a tiny whimper in the back of his throat. "Sorry..." He mumbled, wiping his eyes. He let go of the demon, taking to clasping and unclasping his hands instead.

"Its fine." He sighed, leaning back against the couch. He really didn't know how to talk about things, that was supposed to be Aziraphales thing, he thought.  
"So. That thoroughly sucked." He began.

"Yes..." He said, glancing at Crowley. "I'm sorry about it. I overreacted on a major spectrum. And I shouldn't have behaved like that." He told him, looking very adult about this.

Crowley shrugged. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, it being the best show of indifference he could manage.  
"Sorry I lost the book." He repeated. That was all he had to say- he didn't want to say how he felt, or any garbage like that.

He nodded, trying to smile at him. "It's fine, love. It's honestly, fine." He told him, putting a hand on Crowley's. "I'm sorry for all of this. If you do not wish to stay here tonight, that's fine. I understand."

"I-" He cut himself off, frowning and moving his hand away. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. He both desperately wanted to leave and obviously needed to stay, seeing as he was just as fucked up as his angelic partner.  
He just hoped he was still wanted. Neither the demon nor the demons plants would do well if Crowley returned home feeling just as abandoned as he had minutes before.

"Just stay with me for the night." He said with a small smile. "I don't need anything more than your presence. If you need something, I can give you it. If you'll let me I can try and make it up to you, Love." He told him, a hopeful look in his eyes. He crawled closer, kissing Crowley on the cheek. "Please?"

"I'll stay." He nodded, smiling back at him. Of course he would stay. He fully intended to forget this night with a few bottles of wine, particularly the parts where he was naked.  
"You didn't do anything." He told him. "You don't need to 'make it up to me'."

He shook his head, staring at his glasses, imagining his eyes there instead. "Yes, I do. I ruined this evening for the both of us, both through lack of consent and communication." He said, smiling. "We can do whatever you want to do, I can even pull out my wines."

"Consent and communication?" He scoffed. "I'm a demon, Aziraphale. I don't need consent." He shook his head, looking away for a minute.  
"Wine, sure. Or something harder, if you have it?" He tried casually, as if he hadn't already planned that.

"I believe I still have that vodka from a bit ago." He said, nuzzling into his chest. "And yes, you do. It is very important." He was happy. He could make it vetter

"Great." He patted the angel's back, deciding not to argue the point any further. Mostly because he was right. "Lets get to it then?"

He nodded, hopping off of the demon. He ran to his freezer and fridge, pulling out the required drinks. "Here we are! Hard vodka and red wine."

He held his hand out expectantly, fully prepared to chug the remainder of the bottle. "Amazing, thank you, angel."

He smiled at him, pouring himself a glass of wine. He sat down at the table, gesturing for Crowley to sit across from him.

He sat up, walking over and sliding into a chair. This was probably one of the best things they could do together, in his opinion.

He cut off a slice of cake for himself, offering another slice to Crowley. "Would you enjoy a slice?" He asked, smiling wider.

"Nah, I'm fine with just a drink." He decided, laughing. He knew the angel would have no problem finishing that off himself- he didn't comment on it, though. It was clear just by looking at them which of the two favoured human foods.

He nodded quickly, biting into the chocolate cake. He looked happy. Drinking his wine, and eating lots of cake. A happy, chubby angel.

Crowley focused quietly on his own bottle, glancing up to watch Aziraphale occasionally. Mostly, he stared across the room in quiet contemplation.

A quiet yawn left the angel as he poured himself another glass of wine. Having already had several before this one, he was drunk. Quite the lightweight. But, he kept eating.

"You must actually sell pornography here." He burst into laughter after a very long period of shared silence, referring to earlier. Considering he'd drank most of the vodka by now, he was drunk as well, not sipping delicately like the pansy angel had been.

He giggled, shaking his head. "No, dear! I bought those just for you~" He cooed, one of his hands reaching down. The table covered what he was doing, but he was most likely rubbing his belly.

"You found out about it- with porn." He declared, shaking his head and laughing. "You're crazy, angel. What else did you find out about with those fancy porn books you must be selling?"

He laughed, waving him off. "Not at all! I do not look at porn, that is a sin!" He was a giggly boy. "It was something I learned about in France. And Greece I guess. That's how I learned about this baby~" He stroked his belly, smiling wide at his demon. "Feels so good~"

"Wha- you're pregnant." He gasped, squinting at him. He was far to young to be a father already.  
"Nonono you stop that."

A shriek of laughter left him as he pounded the table with his fist. "No, Love. Feederism!" He squished his belly happily. "No baby hereeee."

"Thats a horrible thing to name your child. Why?" He leaned over, examining the angel from across the table.

"I didn't name a child. I'm not pregnant, Love!" He fought, lifting his belly, and letting it slap back down onto his thighs. He almost moaned at that, his smile wavering.

"You're just fat, yeah, I get it." He nodded, sliding down in his chair. "Please don't make pregnant though." He muttered, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head.

He nodded, staring into his eyes. "And I enjoy it so much! Feels so nice~" He purred, grabbing himself a fifth slice of cake.

"You look great." He grinned, finishing off his bottle. "Really.. pillowy."

He bit his lip, nodding. "I'm so full already..." He mumbled, eating more cake. He was comfortably full, but there was more cake.

"Then stop eating?" He sat up again, watching him. "That's what the humans do."

"Not all of them~" He said happily, drinking some more wine. "There are humans who will eat until they are stuffed full, and huge~" He was all blushy and blissed out.

"That's so stupid. Keep doing it." He slid onto the floor, crawling over to sit by the angel's side and get a better view of whatever this exciting thing was.

He kept eating and drinking and filling his belly. He quickly finished the slice having only three more left, but his bottle of wine was empty. "Aw, no. Love, mind grabbing me some more wine?"

"Sure, more wine." He nodded, crawl-stumbling over to the fridge, where he finally stood, grabbing a bottle and attempting to walk back over. He made it after a few minutes, setting it on the table, before flopping back to the floor.  
"Legs don't work again." He grunted.

He giggled, pulling him up, and pressing him into his belly. "Thank you, Love." He smiled wide, eating and drinking more. He would do this until he was finish.

He nuzzled against him, resting there. "Welcome." He mumbled into the soft flesh, almost falling asleep against his happy angel partner.

He pet his head, finishing the cake. "All done~" He giggled, finishing his cup of wine. "There we go!"

"Wooah. Angel. You are so big now." He stated the absolute obvious fact, patting the other's belly gently, before looking up at him.

He made a face, moaning a little. "Y-yes, Love..." He rubbed his massive belly, smiling wider.

"Damn, you really do like this stuff." He pushed him away from the table, awkwardly trying to crawl into the angel's lap. "Make room." He insisted.

He scooted his chair away from the table, letting the taller man get onto him. "Okay, love~"

He kissed Aziraphale's head gently, before laying his head against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck now. "Now its all hard." He frowned, pushing his hips against the angel's belly.

He nodded, rubbing it. "Filled it all up with delicious cake and wine!" He told him, thrusting up instinctively. "And tomorrow? I'll be much, much bigger than I was earlier." He was giggly, and goofy. And smiley. He was cute. And very, very drunk.

He moaned, clinging to his lover tightly, his fingers curled into the fabric of his soft shirt. "You're so fuckin' pretty you know."

He nodded, blushing dark. "Y-yes..." He mumbled, pecking him on the top of the head.

Crowley smiled, laughing at how stupid he imagined they probably looked in this position. "Should I get off?" He asked, not wanting to make his partner uncomfortable.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine, love!" He said, not wanting his lover to be forced to move off of his soft lap.

He nodded, relaxing much more against him, until somewhere in his sleepy mind he almost suspected they'd melted together or something.  
"Thanks."

"No problem, Dear." He said sleepily, wrapping his arms around Crowley, trying to keep the two of them warm, and safe as they were going to sleep most likely.

"Couch." He mumbled, wiggling off of him "We have to move.. over there."

He blushed, nodding. He attempted to get up. Nope. He was stuck. Not only were his plush love handles stuck int he arms of his chair, but he was pressed down by his belly.

He began to stumble towards the couch, before looking back over at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stuck..." He said, embarrassed as all heck. He could barely even wiggle. "Please help me..." He whimpered.

"Just.. miracle your way out of there." He told him, moving back to help. "You can do that, right?"

"I'm drunk!" He replied, making grabby hands at him.

"Oh, fine." He rolled his eyes and smiled, grabbing on and yanking the angel forward as hard as he could.

He stumbled up, falling into his lover. "S-sorry!" He belched, the pressure being pressed out of his belly

"Its okay." He grunted, patting him reassuringly. At least he wasn't trapped in a chair. "Couch, now?"

He nodded, panting. He started walking toward the couch, rubbing his belly sweetly. "Thank you, love."

He followed him to it, tripping along after him. "No problemoooo." He smiled.

He sat down on the couch, yawning. "Don't fall, love."

"Already did." He mumbled, before flopping down on top of him.

He winced, unable to stifle the noise of his moan. "Oops..."

"Sorry, angel." He kissed him gently, sitting up and moving to the other end of the couch.

"Nooooo..." He mumbled, reaching out for his lover. He wanted him to touch him. Feel him get bigger as he slept.

"Couch is too small." He complained, as if it hadn't been his choice to be there.

"I don't care. Come over here!" He muttered, trying to grab him.

He rolled his eyes, moving to rest his head once more on the angel's stomach. "I thought you didn't sleep?"

He shrugged, patting his head happily. "I don't! Unless I stuff myself, it helps slow my metabolism. Which means I gain more!"

"I guess that makes sense?" He didn't really understand the science behind whatever the angel just said. Maybe it was because he was drunk, he didn't know.

He nodded, yawning a little. "Mhm... Night night..." He mumbled, wiggling a little.

"Night." He grunted, trying to hold the wiggly angel still.


	3. France, Luv?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale woke up happy, ready to face a day.

When Aziraphale woke up, a lot yawn left him. Last night was hazy, but enjoyable. That whole cake was in him. Plus all of that wine. Wow.

Crowley was still clinging to his angel's shirt, nuzzled deep into the warm fat of his partner's belly. He could sleep for days like this, and probably would if not forced awake sooner.

He smiled happily, stroking his lovers head. "Crowley~" He cooed, petting him gently.

He mumbled some incoherent question in his sleep, moving slightly to lean into the other's touch.

He shook his shoulders gently, trying to wake him up. "Come on, Love.'

He blinked awake, groaning quietly as he was pulled from his peaceful slumber.   
"Whassswrong?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

The angel smiled at him, patting his belly. "I'm hungry, Dear." He told his lover, blushing gently.

"Go eat then." He sat up, stretching slightly before rolling over and throwing himself onto the floor.

"Crowley!" He shrieked, looking down on him. "Are you alright??"

"I'm fine, angel! I was just moving out of your way." He laughed, resting on the floor with an arm behind his head for support.

He nodded, getting up to go to the kitchen. "Okay, I'll be right back, love." He gave him a kiss, and left to get some cereal.

The details of the previous night were almost completely lost from the tired demon's memory, just as he had hoped for. But he still felt a surge of panic watching his partner leave the room, and he quickly followed after him.   
"What are you doing?" He questioned, moving his glasses back over his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at him. "Getting breakfast..? Would you like to go somewhere instead?" He asked, confused.

"No." He replied. It was too early in the day to be bothered by grouchy humans.

He nodded, reaching for the milk. "Alright then, love." He said, grabbing the rest of the stuff he wanted.

Crowley waited for him quietly, kicking at the floor to amuse himself. He was bored as all hell, which, considering the recently cancelled war, all of hell was probably signifigantly bored.

Aziraphale smiled at him sweetly, humming an angelic tune. "Anything you want to do today?" He asked the demon.

He shrugged, not in the mood for anything in particular. Usually at this time of day he'd be passed out or drinking somewhere questionable, if not at home.   
"Shag the fuck out of someone." The tempter joked, glancing up.

He rolled his eyes, smiling wider at his loving demon. "Why don't we go out for today? Maybe do dinner in France?"

"Does it have to be France again?" He whined quietly, though he knew the angel seemed to have a slight fascination with the place. The food was decent, he supposed, and he didn't have very many real problems with the place.

He shook his head, a small giggle leaving him as he finished his breakfast. "It's such a beautiful place, full of history and architecture. And it has the best crepes in the world!"

"You and your damn crepes." He grumbled, unable to hide his growing smile. "Fine. We can go to France." He caved. They had good wine there, at least.

"Great! We can get there by lunchtime, and go to bakery's and the winery!" He seemed happy by that plan. It was a good plan. The best plan.

"Oh, joy." Crowley agreed, kissing the angel's cheek gently. Maybe he could still 'shag the fuck' out of somebody, specifically the excited eternal being.

The angel left the room to change quickly, returning in a white suit, similar to his normal attire, plus something. A small red and black emblem on the right breast. "Oh, I may have over done it a little last night..." He mumbled, his dress shirt and slacks looking a little tight.

"You look fine." The demon reminded him. He was still wearing the same clothing as before, and didn't intend to change at all. He just needed his shoes. "You can buy new when we get there."

He blushed, nodding. "Of course, but..." He teetered off the sentence, staring down at the floor. "I bought these just last week..." He muttered, embarrassment seeping from him.

He bit his lip, unable to stop the amused chuckle that escaped, finding a cruel humor in his lover's situation.   
"I don't think I've ever met an angel so committed to the sin of gluttony." He teased.

Aziraphale looked up at him, blushing darker. "I enjoy the feeling..." He mumbled, walking over to his demon counterpart. "It's not my fault that the humans food tastes so good..."

"Hush, I'm only playing. Aziraphale, you look sexy." Crowley winked, poking his lover's gut. "I'm assuming you want to leave right now?"

"Mhm!" He vocalized, forgetting about it quickly. "Come on! I want to try the food while it's fresh!" He said happily, walking towards the door.

"I need shoes." He reminded the expressive angel, stopping to grab his dried socks. He quickly pulled them on and shoved his feet into his shoes once again, this time more comfortably considering he wasn't rushing to escape his furious boyfriend.   
"Off to France then." He grinned, joining the angel by the exit.

He smiled, looping his arm with the demons. "To France!" He looked so cute and excited, almost bouncing up and down. "And, while we're there we can pick up more vodka for the house."

"Right, that's a plus." He laughed, watching his amusing little angel. At his joy made the trip worth it, definitely.

"Are we taking your car?" He asked, smiling up at him..

"Of course, I wouldn't just leave it here." He walked the other outside, looking around. "Ah, perfect, the only car parked over a massive puddle."

He nodded, giggling at he looked at it. "It'll be fine, right? It's just water, Crowley."

"Its just muddy water that splashes everywhere the moment the car moves." He pointed out, holding open the passenger door for him. "I'll have to get it cleaned again later."

He sat down, buckling up quickly. "It will be fine. Just water." He said, smiling up at him. He wiggled a little, the seatbelt digging into his belly.

"A whole mess of water." He complained, closing the door before making his way do the other side, leaping across the murky water in front of his vehicle before sliding into his seat. "You okay, angel?" He asked, watching him curiously.

He nodded, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "This may have become a bit more of a problem than I originally thought..." He told him, pulling his seatbelt to below his bellys curve.

"My car is never a problem." Crowley scoffed, starting it up with an excited grin. "Water is a problem, pedestrians are a problem."

"Not your car, Love. My belly. It's becoming more and more of a problem lately." He said, slightly heated. "I enjoy it but maybe I need to cut back a bit..."

"Oh. I knew what you meant and-" He huffed, cutting himself off and instead quietly drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. He turned to the angel after a minute of quiet contemplation.  
"Please don't stop."

"What? Why, Crowley? I can barely fit into any of my clothes from before the apocalypse!" He argued, his entire face red. "What if I get so... Fat... You don't find me attractive anymore..."

"Why would I stop finding you attractive? It's just a body, I mean, its not really you. And I think it looks hot as hell." He reasoned, reaching over to offer his angel a hand to hold.

He took his hand, nodding slowly. "Okay, Crowley..." He gave him a shaky smile, calming himself down. "Let's go."

"I'm serious." He informed him as they began to move, nearly choking on his own gentle words. He meant them though, of course. "Aziraphale, you're beautiful."

He nodded again, smiling for real this time. "Thank you, Crowley. I promise that I will not be stopping. But, you'll have to deal with me inevitably getting bigger." He said happily.

"I'm sure I can handle that just fine." He smirked, stomping his foot down onto the gas pedal. "Lets see how big you can get in France."

He blushed, heat rushing through his body. "Y-yes, Crowley." The angel mumbled, watching the would pass outside the window.

Considering they are magical, and in Europe, it took them very little time to make it to France. Sliding out of his car, Crowley opened the door for his partner, offering a hand to help him out of the vehicle.

Aziraphale looked up at him, taking his hand. "Thank you, Crowley. I am quite excited." He giggled, getting out of the car. "Where do you want to go first, luv?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the current end/hiatus for this story, as me and my co-writer are writing something new, some sander sides, so look out for some Prinxiety wg in the future.


End file.
